Mistaken Identity
by MegaKat
Summary: Usagi and Rei are the only two surviving Senshi, and are caught by two warriors who think that they're androids... rated M for my usual stuff, hehehehe... Complete? Maybe... :D
1. The Mistake

**Yeah. Squirrel. I know. And for the record, Rei's in another room with Mirai Gohan, lol… I'll be posting that one whenever I get time to write it mwhuhahahaha…**

He and Gohan had found the two female androids resting like a pair of sitting ducks with another, huge male android that they'd never seen before, and as he assessed his captive—strangely small for an android—for the millionth time over the last two hours, Trunks sighed wearily. She was still insisting that she wasn't an android. That was just _rich_. Of course she was an android! Why in the hell would she have been hanging out with one… even though it was kind of strange to have seen all those critters on their laps. Normally the wildlife avoided the artificial humanoids like the plague.

"HEEEEELLOOOOOO!? DO YOU HEAR ME, OR ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF!? I'm HUMAN, DAMN IT! Er… rather, Lunarian." Usagi rolled her eyes when her captor only snorted and eyed her up and down with sheer skepticism. "BUT IT'S CLOSE ENOUGH!" She added, going right back to indignant yelling. "A normal human woman! I bleed, I bruise, I have tits and all the working parts, DAMN IT!" She continued to rage. "NOW LET ME GO YOU SAD SORRY SACK OF SHIT!"

"Nice alliteration," Trunks grunted. He waited several moments and when she didn't resume screaming at him, he assumed she was out of steam for the moment. "All done, android?"

"Stop. Calling. ME. THAT! My name is Usagi! USAGI, DAMN YOU! I'm Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom of old, I'm not some hunk of metal! I'm flesh and blood, just like you!"

"Whatever, android. Just tell me where the others are hiding and I'll kill you quickly," he replied coldly.

"Us. A. Gi. Say it with me, dirtbag. Us. A. Gi."

"If I say your fucking name, will you just give me the info I want?" He growled impatiently.

"Uh… no. Because I don't know where they are, asshole!" She retorted, her voice getting louder with every word. Usagi jumped when she suddenly felt cold steel pressed to her throat and she went as still as a statue. "You can kill me, but know that you'll have the blood of a human woman on your hands," she whispered softly, blinking away a rush of tears. "How can you be so cruel? Rei-chan and I haven't done anything wrong… we honestly thought that Sixteen was human… he was so kind. And honestly? I'm glad he got away from you. I don't think he has a mean bolt in his body," she finished with a sniffle. "If you're going to kill me, just do it," she sighed in defeat.

Trunks just stared at her in utter disbelief. She was… crying. And androids couldn't cry. But then again… androids didn't sit out in the woods and play with fuzzy brown squirrels, either. Maybe this was a new model that Gero had developed? One that looked and acted more human? "You say you're not a machine."

"I'm not," she confirmed, loathe to show the hope welling up in her eyes. She flinched when she felt his forefinger trailing up her cheek, and watched in confusion when he lifted a tear from her skin and touched it to the tip of his tongue. "What are you doing?"

"Tastes like a normal tear," he muttered to himself. "Androids can't cry," he explained. "But androids normally don't play with the local wildlife, either."

"True. But Sixteen is special, I think. He doesn't want to fight. Honestly, I think when they made him they screwed it up or something," Usagi mused aloud, calming down now that the sword was put away and her captor seemed to be studying her a little less coldly. "Look…" She continued. "I don't know how else to prove that I'm human. Name it, ok? I just want to get out of here and go back into hiding with Rei-chan," she sighed wearily. "What other differences are there between them and us?"

Trunks racked his brain on that, thoroughly amazed that he hadn't thought of that before. "Well… they don't cry. They don't feel pain or pleasure, but they do bleed. And they don't have—"

"What?" Usagi asked when he quickly turned crimson. "What don't they have?"

"We killed a female android a few months ago. And everything… um. You know. Below the waist? It was for show."

It was clear that Usagi got his point when her eyes glanced down her own body towards her thighs and she blushed lightly. "Well… um… I mean… if it gets me out of here… I guess you can… um… look."

"No," Trunks huffed, suddenly all business once more. "It won't mean a thing if you're some new model. But…" He shook his head lightly and folded his arms over his chest as he thought about it seriously. "…it would have been dumb to make an android that would be hampered by something like feeling anything physically. Pain slows you down in a fight, you know."

"So… so you're going to… hurt me?" Usagi whispered fearfully, her lower lip trembling as she felt more tears coming to the surface.

"No," he snorted, "pain can be faked, I know that all too well." Trunks stepped a little closer and blushed again, in total disbelief of what he was about to do. But… he'd killed for the cause, hadn't he? This was a lot more preferable to killing, certainly, and it would prove for sure if she was a human. _Suck it up Trunks. This is part of the job. Bizarre, yes, and very unexpected, but it's part of the damned job. _

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She rasped, her mouth suddenly very dry. His stare was no less intense, but it was suddenly predatory, when before it had been full of malice and hate. Now it looked like he was stalking his prey. "Trunks…?"

"You're willing to prove you're human?" He breathed in her ear as he closed the gap between them.

"Um… sure? W—What did you have in m—mind?" She stammered nervously.

"Pleasure," he purred, brushing the tip of his nose down her throat. "Pain can be faked, but I'll be able to smell the hormones you release when you come… _**if **_you can come. It's not possible to fake one with a Saiyan warrior, we can tell the difference."

When Trunks pulled away a little, he found her face beet red, her blue eyes wide and a little fearful. "B—B—But—but I've—I've never—"

"It's the only way you're getting out of here, android—er… _Usagi_," he corrected himself. "That's the deal. You let me prove that you're human, or… or I don't what," he admitted grudgingly. He didn't want to kill her, that was for sure. When he'd sniffed her neck it had brought his beast to the surface, something that hadn't happened in over a year with a woman. That alone nearly had him convinced that she was the real deal… _nearly_.

"Fine," she whimpered, sagging in her bonds. "Just… just do whatever it is and get it over with… just… please just don't… you know."

"Kill you?"

"No… um… you see, my boyfriend, Mamoru? He died five years ago in the attacks, and well… there haven't exactly been a lot of men around to lose my virginity to," she added bitterly.

Trunks found himself smirking with a touch of irony. "And you'd protest losing it to me?"

"Considering that I'm tied up and you've threatened my life… um, let me think!? YES!"

"Well, let me put it simply for you, Usagi. If I smell your pheromones, my beast—my inner Saiyan—is likely going to rear its ugly head and want some relief as well. That's just how he operates… in fact, your scent's already setting him off, which leads me to believe that you're human, since he's rarely wrong. But he _has_ been wrong before, so I need to be sure. So… here's the deal," he continued as he locked eyes with her. "I test your ability to feel pleasure, and once I'm positive that you're human…" He nodded towards the twin bed in the corner. "…I untie you and we get serious. It'll only hurt at first; you're not the first virgin I've made love to. After the initial pain, I promise you that I'll do everything I can to make it an enjoyable experience. That is, of course, if you _are_ human."

A bit of dark humor crept into Usagi's mind and she simply couldn't help herself. "But what if… like, you _suck_ or something and can't make me come?"

"Are you seriously impugning the virility of a Saiyan prince?" He sputtered. If Bulma had been present, she would have laughed her ass off at how much her son sounded just like his father.

In any other circumstance, Usagi would have been peeing herself laughing, but the fact that she was tied tightly and he was already unbuttoning her blouse while he grumbled in another language had her more than a little intimidated. "Hey! I didn't agree to anything! Hands off the goods, damn it!" She started to struggle a little when the fabric concealing her breasts parted, but she couldn't move so much as an inch; the ropes had been tied very, very well.

"I have to say, Usagi…" Trunks whispered softly, "…those tits are too damned perfect to be real. I'm almost convinced you're an android."

"YOU ASSHOLE! OF COURSE THEY'RE REAL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Then he smirked and she could see the amusement in his eyes, and she sputtered indignantly, turning her nose up in the air. "Asshole."

"You deserved it for implying that I'm incapable of giving a woman pleasure," he replied smugly. When she blatantly refused to look at him again, her mouth set in a hard line, Trunks slid a battle-worn hand up her flank to gently cup a single, perky mound, thumbing the nipple into a hard little peak. He heard her gasp, but when she didn't say anything, he knew she was just being stubborn. "Oh, yeah… they're real," he breathed as he leaned forward to take the little pink nub between his teeth and suck.

Trunks heard a little whimper escape her lips as his hand teased her other breast while he continued to suckle her gently, her breathing growing ragged and heavy. "Real and _perfect_," he purred, turning his face to give the other his attention.

"O—Ok… that feels… I mean, that'll prove it, right?" Usagi asked breathlessly. Apparently not; her answer came as she felt his hand slide down to push up her skirt, and he didn't waste any time pushing her underwear to the side and dipping his fingers between her folds. "_**Holy**_! Trunks! That's a little fast, don't you think!?"

"I thought you'd want to get it over with," he rumbled as he trailed his lips slowly over her throat. "And I have to admit, Usagi… I'm in a hurry to untie you. So just hold still and come for me."

"R—Rei… she tried to do this one night, but… Trunks, I'm serious," Usagi whimpered, suddenly very afraid of what would happen if he couldn't succeed in getting her off. "W—what if I _can't_?"

"_Kot'tor_," he breathed in Saiyan as his beast began to take control.

"Huh?" she grunted blankly.

"Relax," he translated as he decided she was sufficiently wet. He stopped teasing her entrance then and slid his fingers upwards to gently stroke her clit, and blinked in surprise when his chest began to vibrate and a strange sound emerged. Was he… purring? His mother had told him of such a phenomena occurring with his father when Vegeta had been extremely content or… well, aroused. But he'd never heard it from his own body before.

His beast really wanted her, he was completely convinced that that was it. It had to be; he'd never made that deep, seductive sound for a woman before, and while he wasn't a whore, he certainly wasn't inexperienced. She'd said she was a princess… and he was a prince. Maybe that was it. Maybe his royal blood was drawing him in.

Trunks was broken out of this inner monologue by the sound of a soft moan, and he found himself captivated when he focused on her face. Those gorgeous blue eyes were smoky and half-closed, her lips parted as she panted for air, and her skin flushed and sweaty down to her breasts as he slowly drew his fingers back and forth, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through her. "That's it, Usagi… I can sense it… you're very close. How does it feel, beautiful?" He whispered against her lips, his mouth just short of touching hers.

"Please kiss me," she whimpered, wishing she could move an inch of her body so she could rock her hips in time with his hand. "Kami… feels so good…"

"No, my little goddess… you could bite me. Prove you're human, first. I'll kiss you when you're coming."

Past the point of protesting, Usagi gave a little nod as another moan escaped her. She'd been fighting the urge to make any noise for several minutes while he'd seemed deep in thought, but that first quiet sound had erupted from her throat unbidden as he'd gently coaxed a fire to grow in her lower belly. And now it was growing bigger, flooding her veins, and— "Oh my God!" She gasped, her hips bucking against the ropes as she stiffened and her mind went deliriously blank with sheer bliss. Usagi opened her mouth to yell as the sensation intensified, but the sound was captured by a pair of soft lips crashing into hers and devouring her passionately, a warm, wet tongue sliding inside to tangle with hers.

"You smell so damned good," Trunks growled, riding out her climax with one hand as he snapped the ropes binding her with the other. "I can't wait to make you come again, goddess." Knowing how numb her limbs would be from standing there tied up for two hours, Trunks caught her before she fell and scooped her into his arms.

Still coming down from the intense rapture of her first orgasm, Usagi looked up at the warrior cradling her to his chest as he gently placed her on the bed and began to remove the rest of her clothing. It wasn't until his sword hit the cement floor beside the bed with a thunk, followed by the whispering of shirt and pants joining it that she blinked and realized what was about to happen.

"_Kot'tor_," he murmured into her hair, bending his head to kiss her once more. There was no need for any foreplay to get him aroused, he was already hard and heavy and ready to take her. But since it was her first time with a man, he merely pressed the head of his cock against her opening as he continued to kiss her deeply, tilting his head to slip his tongue between her lips. "It won't hurt much," he assured her between kisses. "Just relax, Usagi. It'll feel good after a minute or two, I promise."

"But… but…" Usagi's protest was silenced by another kiss, coupled with a rocking of his hips, and she made a soft noise of alarm as she felt the thick head penetrate her.

"I can smell your arousal, goddess. You still want me." His beast increased the volume of his purring and he uttered another word in Saiyan when he felt her flex around him just slightly. "_R'sha_…"

"Huh?"

With a small shake of his head, Trunks refused to translate, floored that he'd uttered such a serious term of endearment among his father's people. His beast clearly wanted more than just sex, it seemed. "_Kot'tor,_" he ordered her gently, stroking his fingertips down her throat as he nibbled and licked at her lips. "That's it," he sighed happily as he pressed forward, stopping the moment he felt the resistance of her virginity. "You're so warm, Usagi… you feel wonderful…" Like she was made for him, in fact.

The princess of the moon was sinking back down into the haze of desire once more as he simply rested there and got her motor running again with some gentle touching and tender kissing. He was so gentle, so careful, that she simply couldn't believe that this was the same warrior that had been about to kill her less than fifteen minutes ago. And he wasn't merely taking her and slaking his lust as she'd thought he would do; he was being slow and soft, every word against her lips or in her ear sounding like a loving endearment.

Trunks moaned when he felt her just barely lift her hips in invitation and didn't wait for her to change her mind, shoving forward quickly to get the painful part of it over with fast. "I know, I know…" He sighed, kissing her comfortingly as her face and body tightened up in pain and she let out one sharp cry. "_Kot'tor, r'sha_… just relax… breathe for me, beloved," he crooned gently in her ear as he continued to push past even more tight, hot resistance with a few shallow thrusts. Finally, he was locked inside of her to the hilt, the scent of her tarnished innocence in his nose and the taste of salt on his lips as he kissed away a few tears. "It's ok, Usagi… I'll hold still until the pain fades, I promise."

She managed a quick nod as she tried not to focus on the feeling of being stretched more than seemed possible. It felt like she'd been speared or stabbed, or any other metaphor that a virgin usually thinks of when she finally takes the plunge, but behind it there was a curious warmth that told her it wouldn't be like this in a few minutes.

"_R'sha_… I can…" Trunks moaned a little as he felt his beast crashing through his mental barriers and fought to remain in control. _No, I don't want to hurt her, damn it! Calm down and wait!_ "I can make it not hurt if you want." He was losing control despite his efforts to cage the beast, and Trunks swallowed hard as his inner Saiyan forced his head down. The prince trembled when his lips curled back completely against his will, his sharp canines lengthening a little as his inner Saiyan raked them over her shoulder. "Dear gods… what the fuck is wrong with me?" He groaned.

Simply confused, Usagi just watched him curiously. "You're going to bite me? How will that make it not hurt?"

"I know… it's crazy to ask, but… just trust me, Usagi… please… my inner beast…"

Huh. Well, he wasn't human either, just like her, so maybe this was how his people made it feel good for a woman during sex? It seemed downright retarded to argue about a little bite when his cock was already buried between her thighs. "If… if it won't hurt…"

Before she could utter another word, there was a flash of raw pleasure shooting through her and she was moaning softly in reaction, tightening around him and digging her nails into his shoulders. "Trunks?" She whimpered when he began to suck at the bite wound gently, sending even more pleasure coursing through her as he carefully flexed his hips once. "Dear God, Trunks… that… that feels…so good…"

Usagi felt him nod against her shoulder and he gave her one more test thrust, waiting to hear her approval before beginning a very easy and gentle rhythm meant solely for her pleasure. "Why didn't you do that right away?" She murmured against his chest as she felt that fire building between her thighs once more.

"Makes you mine," he moaned in response, still lapping at the blood on her shoulder. "Dunno why, but… Want you, Usagi… all of you… no," he added hoarsely, when he sensed through the brand-new mating bond that she was about to protest and ask what in the hell he meant by 'mine.' "Later… not now, _r'sha_… focus on coming, because I don't know if I'll last much longer…"

"Kay," Usagi whimpered helplessly, unable to focus past the tsunami of pleasure beginning to crash through her. "You feel so good, Trunks…" She felt the fire spreading through her veins once more and let out a low moan as she clutched at him tightly. "Don't stop—please—"

One firm thrust sent her tumbling over the edge and straight into nirvana as she cried out and he echoed the sound with a shout that rang through the basement, his arms shaking as her body milked his cock dry and he finally collapsed on top of her, fully spent. "_M'yo_," he groaned into her shoulder as he nipped at it.

Usagi heard the translation in her head and froze. "I can hear your thoughts," she gasped in horror. "What the hell?"

"_R'sha m'yo_…"

_My beloved. _Apparently 'mine' was the same as 'my,' the word simply denoted male possession. "Ok, the language lesson in my head is interesting," she said wearily, "but what in the hell just happened? You were going to kill me. Now I'm like, your girlfriend or something?"

"Yes, since you haven't bitten me back," he sighed, rolling to his side and pulling her tightly to him as he purred comfort in reaction to feeling how upset she was quickly becoming. "If you bite me in return, it makes us mates for life… and for the record, a Saiyan warrior doesn't just randomly bite a woman. My beast wanted you and I couldn't stop him."

Just as Usagi was about to let fly a scathing remark, Trunks growled loudly just as someone knocked at the door. "WHAT!?" He barked out.

"I heard some yelling," a woman's muffled voice answered. "I was making sure that the android didn't get loose and hurt you or anything, honey."

Trunks relaxed and chuckled softly into Usagi's unbound golden hair at that. "I was making sure she was human," he finally replied.

"Trunks… honey? If you suspected she was human… why didn't you just bring her upstairs for an x-ray?" If Bulma could have seen the look that Usagi was giving her son, she would have been in stitches. "Bring her up for supper and apologize until you're blue in the face, young man! I'll go tell Gohan to let the other girl go, too! You should both be ashamed of yourselves, picking on innocent human girls!"

"X-ray…?" Usagi whispered dangerously, bristling as she curled her fists.

"Um… sorry?"

**R&R and I MIGHT be inspired to write part two!**


	2. The Offer

**And here we go! Rei and Mirai Gohan! WOOOO! I know that Ana will definitely be a very happy lady! **

She was making him _**nuts**_. How could one woman spit so much damned venom from her mouth? Dear Kami, if Chi-Chi had still been alive, the woman would have been taking fucking notes on how to properly browbeat a Saiyan warrior to within an inch of his last nerve. "Will you just shut up? Please?" Gohan groaned, tipping his head back to rest it against the wall.

"Pht… seriously? You're asking me? I thought I was the captive, Gohan? Way to take charge… wow, what a _**man**_."

"Fucking harpy," he muttered under his breath. "Don't make me get the duct tape out again Rei."

"Wasting your time, dumbass. I've got more firepower than you have rope and tape. Might not be able to use a ton of it without transforming, but I've got enough to keep from staying tied." In fact… Rei called up her powers for the tenth time since she'd been captured and simply burned through the ropes with a little burst of fire, rubbing her sore wrists the moment they were free. "You tie knots like a little girl anyway. Maybe I should show you how it's done?"

"Shuuuut uuuuuup," he whined. Gohan sputtered when her hands and feet were free once more and a few new burn marks appeared on her blackened blouse. It was practically destroyed, and there were even some charred holes in her bra, partially exposing a pair of creamy, firm breasts. Damn it, this was going to be a loooong night. "Trunks had better finish up with your friend soon, because I'm getting sick of this. It's his turn for punishment duty, damn it."

"Punishment!?" Rei snapped. "Shit, you should be _honored_ to be in my presence! And I swear by all that is holy," she continued, stalking towards him slowly, her hands bursting into short puffs of flame and smoke, "if Usagi gets hurt, you'll both die slowly. I'll cook you from the inside out, bitch boy."

"If you could do that at all, why are you still stuck in here?" Goten sassed right back, smirking in triumph when she just glared at him and kicked her chair across the room. "Temper, temper, android. You'll get your turn with Trunks."

"Why? Not man enough to do the interrogating yourself? You have to admit, Gohan… you really suck at it. Have you tried waterboarding, maybe? Chinese water torture? Some shock therapy?"

Great. _Here we go again with the mouth. _

"Tell you what. You sit tight, let me get some rope, and I'll demonstrate. Someone needs to teach you how torture is done, little man."

Gohan just rolled his eyes and ignored her, but looked up when he heard something tear. She'd bent over to pick up the rope—probably to make good on her offer of lessons—and her collar had finally given up on staying together, along with a strap of her bra. _Holy shit… _Unable to look away from her one fully exposed breast, he mused in the back of his mind that it was absolutely perfect; not too small or too big, and it was topped with a perky pink nipple that looked unbelievably suckable.

"Oh, so now you're into androids, too? Well, explains why you kept tying me up. Were you trying to get a hard-on and just couldn't manage it?" Rei looked down at his groin and scoffed at the sight of a massively huge raging boner. "Please tell me that thing is only at half mast," she said, her voice heavy with pity. When he frowned and glared at her, she simply removed the remains of her shirt and bra, not embarrassed in the least by her body. "I'm not impressed."

At the sight of her fully bare from the waist up, her charred and ragged skirt barely covering the rest of her, Gohan couldn't help but stare for a long moment and was broken out of it when she looked between his legs and visibly swallowed. "Huh?"

"Ok. So it was at half-mast. My mistake."

"Impressed now?" He snorted, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hm… nah. I've seen bigger," she deadpanned, quickly recovering from the sight of what was easily the biggest cock she'd ever laid eyes on. "So… are you going to just keep staring at my tits or offer me some fucking clothes?"

Gohan blinked and looked around aimlessly for something for her to wear—he sure as hell wasn't leaving her alone for even a second—but came up empty. "Well, I guess you can have my shirt."

He didn't notice it, but Rei froze at the thought of seeing him without his shirt—she suspected all of the muscles she'd felt beneath it when he'd carried her in kicking and screaming would look absolutely spectacular. "Ugh… that ugly ass thing? What is up with those ugly pajamas anyway?"

"They were my father's," Gohan replied tersely.

"Oh. So bad taste _does _run in the family. I guess those gaudy wristbands were his too," she chuckled nastily, waltzing over to the twin bed in the back of the basement to stretch out. "Mmm… bed's comfortable at least. Haven't slept in one in over a year."

"Feel free to sleep… if androids even can? At least then I won't have to listen to your fucking mouth anymore."

"Not an android, dumbass. But I think I will try and sleep… ugh, I can't with the smell of burnt cloth in my nose, though." With that, Rei shed her skirt, knowing what it would do to him, and laid down in the buff, closing her eyes. She cracked one open slowly when she heard him slowly approaching the bed, preparing to set him on fire should he try anything funny. "What?"

"Here," he offered, holding out the long-sleeved blue undershirt that he normally wore. "It's a bit, um…" He quickly glanced at her hardened nipples. "…cold in here."

She was pissed at him, yes, but she couldn't help but be just a little touched by such a gentlemanly act. "Thanks," she said with a nod, sitting up to pull the article of clothing on over her head.

It came to her thighs, much to Gohan's relief, but he still couldn't get the image of her naked out of his mind, stretched out like an offering to some pagan god.

"How'd you get the scar?"

Huh? Was she actually trying to be social all of a sudden? Gohan blinked in surprise when he found her nearly nose-to-nose with him, her eyes locked on the long line down the left side of his face. "I got it from a fight with the androids. The same fight where I lost my arm." He watched her face soften for a split second and felt his beast suddenly rise up unbidden as he fought down the urge to purr for her. What the hell?

"Hm… really? Tell me, Gohan… was it because you let them get this close?" Rei grinned when he suddenly jerked back out of reach, his ki flaring slightly as he scowled at her and fell into a defensive stance. "Heh… are all of you big, bad Saiyan warriors this skittish around women… or is that just you?" she snickered, lying down on the bed once more, perfectly aware of the way his shirt was riding up above her backside and exposing her. "At least you're entertaining; I'm awfully bored."

"You won't be when Trunks gets through with your friend," Gohan snorted, leaning against the wall next to the bed.

That sent a very real shiver of fear down her spine—not for herself, but for her princess and best friend. Just what was being done to her? It had been an hour and there was still no word from the other side of the basement. Rei knew she needed to get out of there and fast, track Usagi down, and make a quick escape. "That arm looks awfully real until the elbow's exposed," Rei said softly, hoping to draw him back in and distract him somehow. "Who made it for you?"

"Bulma. Trunks's mother. She's good with stuff like that," he replied, a little surprised at how civil she was suddenly acting.

"Huh. Does it feel real too?" She asked, her violet eyes focused on it curiously. When he shrugged slightly, Rei rolled to her side, reached out and ran the tips of her fingers over it. "Huh. It's cold. But it works? It looks so real I thought it would be warm," she commented absently, sitting up to get a closer look.

Gohan couldn't feel her touch, but it still made his beast gnaw at the cage a little… until her fingers drifted towards his actual flesh and he felt it. His beast went a little nuts at that, especially when her eyes locked with his and he saw the blush spilling onto her cheeks as her hand continued to slide up his bicep. He nearly opened his mouth to protest, but she rose up onto her knees before a word could leave his mouth, and he felt a single digit whisper over the scar on his face.

"It didn't completely ruin your face."

That snapped him out of the spell she had him under, and Gohan grunted, snatching her hand away from his face. "Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"Yes." Rei smirked knowingly when she felt his thumb brushing over the pulse point on her wrist, almost as if he didn't even realize he was doing it. "If you really minded you would have actually hurt my hand."

"Do you want me to?" Gohan grunted, instantly releasing her. "Or would you rather wait for Trunks? If he's not too tired from the other android, that is. Hell, that's probably what's taking him so long… he likely needed a nap and a shower between torture sessions."

"G—Gohan?"

He looked back down at that; the way she'd said his name sounded so fearful and timid and was totally unlike the woman he'd captured two hours ago. Gohan found her shaking slightly, and when she looked up at him there were tears spilling from her eyes. "Suddenly not so cocky, are you, android? Don't tell me you're about to beg for your life."

"Not mine," she whispered. "Usagi… please… please don't hurt Usagi. You can kill me if you'd like, but Usagi… she's the brightest light left in this world; she's so sweet, if you'd only see it like I do. We're not androids, I swear it." Drawing the shirt he'd given her over her head with quaking hands, she slowly bared herself to him. "Spare Usagi, and you… you can do whatever you want to me. Trunks, too. I won't fight you, I swear it by Mars… you can even tie me up again if you want. Just please don't let him hurt Usagi."

Gohan's beast clawed at its leash at the sight of her nude once more, roaring at the sound of such a blatant offer. But even as his legs disobeyed him and he sat down beside her, he was still trying to fight down the urge to take her as his mind worked at a mile a minute, trying to sort out a ton of shit that suddenly made sense.

She was human. She _had_ to be. Not only could androids not have sex, but neither he nor Trunks had ever seen or even heard of an android making any type of sacrifice for someone else. And this kind of sacrifice… for any woman, that would be huge. So there was no way, absolutely _no way in hell_ that she was anything but a human woman.

Watching him licking his lips as he eyed her like a steak dinner, Rei waited for him to make a move and was a little surprised that he hadn't already jumped on her offer. "If…if you'd like me to… to do something to you, maybe?" She asked nervously, looking down at the erection that was barely concealed by the bagginess of his pants.

Still reeling from his epiphany, Gohan stood and strode over to the thick, sound-proof door separating him and Trunks and banged on it twice. There was no answer, and he sighed and banged on it a few more times before he finally gave up. "He's sleeping or showering or something. We'll give it a little while and I'll try again; the door only opens from the other side when someone's in there," he explained. "At least from the holding cell portion of the basement, anyway."

Gohan had had no intention of taking Rei up on her offer while she was so scared for her friend, but when he turned to find her standing right behind him—still naked very, very naked—his breath caught in his throat and he found himself unable to move. "I'll make good on my end of the deal while we wait," she whispered, pressing herself against him as she tried her best not to tremble and give away her fear.

Gohan could have fought it if she'd stayed where she was—he was even succeeding in a fight against his inner Saiyan when he'd turned and found her so close to him. But the moment he felt her warmth pressing flush against his body, his beast completely broke loose and he couldn't stop himself from lifting her into his arms and kissing her heatedly. "You're sure this is what you want?" He growled softly, running a series of nips and kisses down her throat as he turned her and pressed her to the concrete wall. "Stop me now or I won't be able to."

"I'm at your disposal," Rei replied nervously. "Whatever you want me to do, Gohan."

"Relax, for starters," his beast purred before capturing her lips once more, his hands beginning a soft and slow trail over her hips and breasts. He continued to kiss the daylights out of her until he felt her hands tangle in his hair and scented her arousal mixing in with his own, and when she started to moan softly every few seconds he knew she was ready for him.

"Wait… Gohan… Bed…" Rei gasped between deep, throat-swabbing kisses as she felt his pants slide down and his arousal press against her lower stomach.

"Now," he growled, his chest rumbling in a soft purr as he nipped and sucked at her lower lip before moving his mouth down her throat to suck at the flesh and leave a trail of marks to her breast. His power level rose unbidden when she said something else, and his beast had him ascending to Super Saiyan in the heat of the moment and kissing her again until she was once more whimpering senselessly with pleasure. But then Gohan heard her moan softly as her sex rocked over his own; he lost any control he had left, checking her quickly to make sure she was ready for him. No more games, his beast wanted her _now_. "You're so wet, sweetheart… can't wait to be inside of you…"

Rei tried to word another objection, but she was melting into another kiss as she felt herself being more securely pinned between a rock hard body and the concrete wall.

Wetting himself with her desire, the Saiyan groaned as he placed himself at her entrance and drove forward, his purr hitching along with his breath as he was surrounded by a tightness that astounded him. He hadn't expected it to feel so good, so perfect… it was like coming home… but he could smell… salt? And wha—why was she crying?

Clawing his way up through the haze of lust, Gohan stopped and locked his green gaze with her tear-filled, violet eyes. "What's wrong, _r'sha_…? I hurt you?" Her quick nod and the way she helplessly rested her head against his chest alarmed him a bit and he lowered her to the ground… only to groan at the sight of blood on his cock and between her thighs. "Fuck," he whispered, scooping her into his arms. "Rei, why in the hell didn't you say something!?"

"I tried to!" She snapped, suddenly back to her usual self for a moment. "What!? You could smell my arousal, but you couldn't smell the fact that I'm—_was_ a virgin!? Or is your nose as retarded as you are!?" A loud crack rang out through the basement, and Gohan flinched a bit, knowing that her handprint was shining a bright red on the scarred side of his face.

With a little sigh he nodded. "Alright… I deserved that."

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that you dumb fucking son of a—"

"Rei, could you cut the mouth for a fucking minute!?" He barked down at her as he carried her over to the shower in the back of the room, complete with a drain in the floor. "I'm _**sorry**_," he breathed into her hair, placing a kiss on her forehead. "If I'd known or realized, I would have slowed down, sweetheart. I swear it. Come on, let's clean you up first, then we'll go to the bed and do this right… ok? Nice and slow. I'll make sure you've come a million times before I take you."

Gnawing on her bottom lip, Rei couldn't help but be a little touched by his sudden tenderness with her, not to mention the gentle way he was holding her as he cut on the spray and began to wash off all the evidence of her lost innocence. She submitted to being wash and dried, but when he carried her to the bed, she looked up at him as she recalled the pain that had come only a few minutes ago.

"Don't worry, Rei. It shouldn't hurt like that again… and I'm going to make sure that you're very, very wet before I finish the job. Promise," Gohan whispered, bending down to kiss her as his chest rumbled seductively. "In fact…" His mouth hovered over her shoulder for a long second before he nipped at it hard enough to bruise, making her gasp with unexpected pleasure.

His beast wouldn't let him stop; Gohan knew damned well what marking her would mean, but his inner Saiyan didn't give a flying fuck what the other half of him thought about the situation. The beast was going to mark her whether Gohan or Rei liked it or not, and then he was going to claim her for his own.

"Gohan?" Rei whimpered when she felt his fingers slipping between her legs, teasing her clit with slow, gentle strokes while his teeth continued to nip at and rake over her shoulder. "W—Why does that—"

"Shh, _r'sha_… just relax… and forgive me, I think I'm only going to be able to make you come once before I lose my mind. My beast is really climbing the walls for you right now."

"Just… just please don't hurt me again," Rei gasped, unable to protest any further as his teeth nicked her skin and it felt absolutely, insanely _wonderful_.

"Won't," he groaned, licking the beads of blood from her porcelain skin as his fingers grew bolder and stroked her harder. "Come for me, _r'sha_… I'm already losing control," he whispered. Then he was biting down on her shoulder before he could stop himself, his mouth filling with her blood as he purred and moaned loudly, the sound mixing deliciously with her own helpless whimper of ecstasy.

Gohan couldn't stop his body from moving, and he took her just as she came, crying out and growling at the sensation of her tightening around him as she bucked and clutched at his back, her nails digging into his shoulders. "Mine," he breathed, withdrawing and surging forward despite the way her eyes squinted in pain. His beast had a solution for that and was sinking his teeth into her mark yet again, sucking on the bite until she was moaning his name and tightening around him for a second time. "Come for me again, r'sha… tell me you're mine…"

"Feels… feels so good, Gohan… I'm yours, just please don't stop or—" Rei was cut off with another bite to her shoulder and she immediately came again, yelling his name and bucking her hips to meet the thrusts that had become hard and demanding. Some itty bitty part of her mind knew that it should have hurt—it was her first time, after all—but the feeling of him plowing into her with his unchecked Super Saiyan strength felt absolutely _amazing_!

###############################

Usagi watched her mate grin and folded her arms over her chest impatiently when he began to chuckle. "Well?"

"Just as we thought, goddess. Am I forgiven now for not thinking of the x-ray?"

The princess of the moon rolled her eyes but nodded slightly; she had read his thoughts through the half-bond and knew he hadn't even thought of something so simple. If he'd done it on purpose, though, she would have never forgiven him for his previous actions. "Doesn't mean I'm biting you back, though," she snorted.

"I can wait for that," he replied pleasantly. "I'm sure that after this, Rei won't be biting Gohan anytime soon… at least when she finds out what we did."

"Yeah, but that boy seriously needed to get some pussy," Bulma chimed in. "The kid was practically a monk, you know. And he needed a mate before I jumped on him myself just because he was there and available," she admitted.

Trunks barked out a laugh when he felt Gohan's power level spike and two faint cries were heard from the basement. "Well. That was quick," he snorted.

"You're one to talk," Usagi countered. "In fact, Gohan lasted longer than you, Mister Prince of the Saiyans."

Trunks growled a little at that and instantly threw his new mate over his shoulder. "Mother, we'll be back in a minute. I need to teach Usagi a thing or two about my ability to last for hours."

"Just be back before her friend comes up spitting fire and obscenities. This wasn't my little plan, if you remember."

**And there you have it! :D R&R people! I'm now off to work!**


End file.
